Misty Shores
by Meyers1020
Summary: Ginny and Harry make their own sunlit days, no matter what the world around them is like. Refusing to waste any of the time they have together, Ginny decides they should celebrate life and love on the misty banks of the Black Lake. Sixth-year explorations one-shot.


Ginny arched her back, pressing herself closer to Harry. They were in their usual copse of trees on the bank of the Black Lake with her straddling his lap, enjoying the privacy; it was misting slightly, and the bad weather had encouraged the rest of their peers to stay indoors.

Harry had wanted to do the same and cuddle up by the fire, but Ginny wasn't having it. They had every night to sit in the common room surrounded by others, but how often were they able to find some privacy? Harry had agreed and with a quick word with Ron in which he lied about walking the castle halls, they were on their way to being alone.

The warmth and electricity radiating off Harry spread throughout her, from her heart to her core. The pleasure she felt grinding against him was pulsing through her, but she wanted _more_. She didn't feel self-conscious about asking for it - she knew Harry wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, she could _feel _it - but she knew there was a possibility that Harry would be unwilling. He was far too noble for his own good sometimes.

Ginny wanted to live and live fully, however. It was May thirtieth and four years ago today, at only eleven years old, she had been lucky to wake up at all; it was only due to Harry that she had. She had learned since then to never take anything for granted.

It wasn't like they hadn't had sex already, so it wasn't completely foreign territory. Merlin knew that had been an ordeal too. Harry had been reticent to take anything from her, but she had insisted it was hers to give to whom she wished. It was only when doubt had crept in and she self-consciously told him that she wouldn't blame him if it was his own virtue he was protecting that he had all but shouted that he wanted to. That admission had been all that she needed to hear and - her confidence restored - she had carried on and succeeded in her endeavor.

This was different though. This wasn't the safety or privacy of the Room of Requirement they had had the first two times they had sex. If they were caught out here, there was a lot at risk - their reputations, detentions, her parents finding out… Then again, the odds were slim, and Harry always carried his cloak these days. All she had to do was convince him.

Determined, she kissed her way up his neck, licking and sucking slightly along the way. Harry moaned and flexed toward her, creating more friction between them. Ginny smiled against his skin in response.

"Harry," she whispered softly in his ear. "I want you. _All _of you."

Harry shuddered and groaned in response, tightening his grip on her hips. "Merlin, Gin. You have no idea how much I want that, but the Room is taken-," she rolled her hips and he cut off.

She started unbuttoning her uniform shirt. "I know that." She smiled wickedly and leaned back, opening her shirt and then her bra. It didn't matter how many times she had done this in front of him- he could never resist dropping his eyes to her chest and taking them in hand. She also never failed to respond appreciatively- whimpering in appreciation as he played with her hardened nipples. This time was no different.

He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sending shockwaves directly to her center. One hand remained to play with her other breast, while the other dropped to her bum, sliding under her knickers to squeeze the bare flesh there. Not only had she worn a button-up shirt and front-clasping bra today, but she had also picked a skirt in preparation for this moment.

When he switched breasts, the aching in her core reminded her that she was on a mission to satisfy this growing need. Harry had already unbuttoned himself earlier in an attempt to relieve some of his discomfort, so she easily reached down and freed his throbbing erection from its cloth confines. Now exposed to her, she took him in hand and began to stroke.

She pulled his head away from her breast and kissed him fiercely. Harry didn't come back to himself until she shifted so that he could feel the wetness of her knickers against his cock. He pulled back slightly from their kiss. "Gin-".

"Shhh," she said, pressing her lips to his again, her tongue sliding into his mouth. His head followed when she moved back, so their lips brushed when she spoke. "There's no one out here today and you have the cloak. We'll do it just like this," she emphasized with a roll of her hips, "and no one will ever know."

He eyed her doubtfully. "Really? Here?"

She leaned her forehead against his and nodded. His glasses had been removed much earlier in their activities and she was now looking into the unobstructed green of his eyes. "Make love to me, Harry," she said fervently, never breaking eye contact. The heat between them shifted, from burning fire to a simmering potion, but the intensity between them remained the same.

Because that was what it came down to, wasn't it? The location, what they were or weren't wearing, even the weather- all those situational matters were irrelevant. All that mattered was that they loved each other and coming together physically the way they did when they made love was just another reflection of that immutable fact.

Everything she was feeling was mirrored in his own expression. He returned her nod and leaned forward, kissing her slowly this time but with just as much feeling. Lost in the sensations, the cloak was thrown over her before she had even realized he had reached for it.

Harry quickly took on the role of the aggressor and Ginny revelled in the feeling. She never meant to pressure him, pushing the way she did; she just knew from experience that he needed to be one hundred percent certain that it was what she wanted and then he would be willing to meet her pace for pace. Harry gave as good as he got, if not more.

It seemed like the moment the cloak was secure, he had her knickers pushed aside and was sliding a finger inside, testing her readiness. He twirled the lone digit just once before sliding it back out and brushing her clit on the way. The slick heat pulled a throaty moan out of him, while the quick motion teased a similar sound out of her.

"You're so wet," he said sounding awed. "I love that I can do that to you." How he could still be surprised by how excited he made her, she didn't know. It was always this way for them and she hoped they had the opportunity to remain that way for a long time.

"Not as much as I love what I can do to you," she said, sliding down onto his shaft. The angle with her perched atop him made it much deeper this way and her walls fluttered against him to moment he had slid fully inside her.

"Oh," she breathed. It wasn't a full orgasm, not like she'd had the second time they had come together, but it was a hint of what was to come. Harry tightened his grip on her hips and leaned forward, his face now buried in her chest.

She began moving. The movements were awkward at first since the position was new, but with Harry's guidance and her determination, she quickly found a rhythm that had them both panting. Her pace faltered when Harry pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and pleasure washed over her, but he seamlessly picked up her slack and took over the movements, thrusting up from below her. Ginny adjusted her grip, sliding one hand from his shoulder up his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer.

The pace was approaching frantic, and Ginny knew Harry was getting close. Given how new sex still was for both of them, it didn't surprise or upset her. It wasn't an orgasm that she was after - it was the closeness, the way Harry completely let go in these moments, the looks of awe and pleasure that crossed his face.

Apparently, Harry was more concerned about her pleasure than she had been. Ever the gentleman, one of his hands slid down to where they were joined and began clumsily searching for her clit. He had to pull back from her chest and look down to work out the logistics, but it didn't matter to her- just the fact that he was there was pushing her closer to finishing. When he managed to find it with his thumb and began rubbing, she couldn't hold back the moan or the expletive that slipped out. Harry grunted in approval, a harder thrust and grinding motion further demonstrating his support of her enthusiasm.

A minute later, he was forcing out through heavy breaths, "Gin, I'm going to- I'm-," he cut off with a guttural sound of pleasure, his head tipping back, eyes squeezed shut in concentration, "Are you-"

"Mmm," she echoed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm-". A particularly deep thrust had her cutting off with a moan of her own as her eyes rolled back a bit.

She intended to force out more words, but when she focused, her eyes met the bright green of Harry's. It was that look - the unclouded look of pure bliss that she had been after - shining there, warming and electrifying every part of her, that pushed her over the edge. The eye-contact broke as her orgasm hit and her eyes squeezed shut of their own accord. She dropped her head to his neck to muffle the sounds she couldn't contain. All the while, her walls where clamping tightly on Harry's shaft, contracting in waves as he kept going, drawing it out until he was right there with her.

"Fuck," he ground out through his clenched jaw as his clock pulsed inside her, his seed joining her wetness.

As the last of their movements stilled, his hands released her hips and slid around her back, pulling her closer. She returned the embrace, kissing the top of his head lightly as he brushed his lips along her chest in return.

"I love you, Harry," she said softly into his hair. His grip tightened until it was brushing the threshold of becoming painful, but never crossing it. She met the intensity with a squeeze of her own.

She tended to reserve this sentiment for when he could hide his reaction. The first time she had voiced it, his eyes had filled with unshed tears and his face had expressed so much emotion - surprise, awe, love, confusion, pain - that she wanted to cry for him, suspecting no one had said those words to him in as long as he could remember. He had been so embarrassed by his response that she almost felt guilty, but it was also clear how much it had meant to him to hear, so she refused to stop; she now allowed him some measure of privacy instead, so that he would always know how she felt without having to feel overwhelmed. He didn't always manage to say it back, but it showed in everything he did, from the way he looked at her to the gentle caring in his touch.

After a long moment in which he held on and composed himself, he unwrapped an arm, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. Sparkling green eyes met brown as he replied, "I love you, Gin."

"Always," she added in a whisper as she brought their lips together softly. He nodded against her lips and deepened their kiss, but kept their movements languid. They weren't looking to start anew, just enjoying the loving moment. The moment broke as Harry softened and slipped out of her.

She pulled back with a laugh and Harry mocked glared, but she smiled innocently until he broke down and chuckled as well. "We should probably get cleaned up anyway," she said somewhat sadly.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined. It was so not-Harry that she let out a full laugh.

She reached down for his glasses and placed them atop his nose. At some point that neither of them noticed, the cloak had slipped and they were exposed, something Harry still hadn't become aware of apparently. She lifted it lightly and said teasingly, "It wouldn't do for someone to come along and find us like this, now would it?"

The surprise on his face and the way he immediately straightened out, eyes darting across their surroundings looking for signs of life was funny, but she managed to contain the laugh this time. Instead, she slid back and cast a cleansing charm on both of them and began to put her clothing to rights as Harry nervously did the same.

Wanting that light, carefree look to come back, she decided to tease him. With a long-suffering sigh, she patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Harry, if it makes you feel this uncomfortable we just won't do this ever again."

His eyes shot to her, wide as saucers. "_What?!_" He exclaimed loudly. "No, Gin, this was brill-" Finally recognizing the light in her eyes, he stopped his hurried denial and let out a breath. "Merlin, you're cruel," he accused, but the paranoia had faded from his expression and there was amusement in its place.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, love." She winked. "We had been having so much fun," she added silkily, "before you panicked."

"Fair enough," he replied. "We've been gone quite a while though, so we should probably be getting back before your brother or Hermione come looking for us."

They had both fixed themselves and were now presentable, so he patted her bum in signal for her to get up. She knew he was correct, so she did, offering her hand to help him up as well. He didn't release her hand, simply entwining their fingers once he was steady. Slowly they made their way back to the castle, their own little bubble of the world feeling as warm and bright as a sunlit day despite the gray mist that surrounded them.


End file.
